That's my Baby!
by Isiah02
Summary: Theodore realises he has a baby. Lil T. But he must do whatever it takes to keep it a secret from his brothers. Theonor oneshot. Sorta a sequel to Guide the Shot, don't Block it.
**Quick Random Moment**

 ***smack cam***

 **Alvin: Hey Simon.**

 **Simon: Yeah?**

 ***Alvin smacks Simon in the face and runs away with Simon chasing him***

 **Alvin: That's what you get!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to That's my Baby. First off, when did this happen? I never even done it in my life. Secondly, if you haven't seen the latest updates on Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand or Isiah02's Rules to Survive, you guys are missing out on some funny stuff and romantic stuff.**

 **Tom: Go check those out and give them nice reviews whenever you can. Either before or after you read this.**

 **Isiah: But with that being said, let's get to this story. This idea came to me after watching more DashieXP. I know some people that are fans of him. I'm glad I'm not the only fan.**

 **Tom: Let's get started. New cartoon universe here.**

 **Isiah: Here we go.**

* * *

Theodore was getting back home from doing the stuff he does. He walked in and started walking up the stairs when he turned his back to see Eleanor sitting on the living room couch with a baby in her arms.

Having his suspicions raised high, Theodore walked to Eleanor and said, "Hi Eleanor."

"Oh, hi, Theo," Eleanor greeted back. Theodore sat on the couch and asked, "What's with the baby?"

"Oh, yeah. Um," Eleanor tried to explain to Theodore. "Remember when Jeanette ruined our romantic moment back at the treehouse," she asked.

"Yeah and a few days later she made it right," Theodore said.

"Well a few weeks after that, I went to the doctor and...they told me I was pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, and you're its father," Eleanor explained.

"Oh. Um, okay. I don't know what to say now," Theodore said nervously. "I'd never would've thought that I would be a father."

"Oh it's easy. Just be like Dave," Eleanor suggested.

"Like Dave," Theodore asked.

"Yeah. Just do what Dave does and you'll do well."

"Okay. I'll give it a go," Theodore said. "Can I see the baby?"

"Oh of course," Eleanor said allowing Theodore to hold the baby chipmunk. When Theodore looked at the baby, he noticed that it looked just like him. "He's so cute," he said looking at the baby.

"I know. And he's only three months old," Eleanor said.

"What's his name," Theodore asked.

"I named him Lil T after your little ice cream dreams song you did a while back," Eleanor said. Theodore just looked at what was now his son and hugged it tightly.

 **Finding something to eat**

Eleanor was in the kitchen getting on top of the counter and opening the cabinet getting something to eat when Alvin walked in.

"Hey, Eleanor," Alvin greeted.

"Hi, Alvin," Eleanor greeted back.

"What are you doing here," Alvin asked.

"Uh, I'm hungry," Eleanor said making it sound obvious.

"That's alright I guess, but I gotta ask you something," Alvin said. "I heard a rumor that you had a baby. Is this true?"

Eleanor looked at Alvin weirdly and said, "What? No. Who told you that?"

"I heard it from some certain people yesterday," Alvin said.

"Well they're lying," Eleanor admitted. "I'm not even ready to become a mother and I don't think Theodore is ready to become a father either."

"Okay as long as nothing's suspicious," Alvin said walking upstairs. When he was out of sight, Theodore came out from the kitchen cabinet with his baby son.

"Did it work," Theodore asked.

"Yeah, it worked. He fell for it," Eleanor said taking Lil' T from Theodore's arms. "Now I think our little miracle's hungry."

"What should we feed him? Ice cream?"

 **Isiah/Tom: Lol. No!**

"No Theo. We don't feed a baby ice cream," Eleanor giggled. "We feed him a bottle." Eleanor then brought out a baby bottle and gave it to Lil' T. Theodore looked at what Eleanor was doing. "Oh, okay."

 **Later that day**

Theodore was sitting on the couch with Lil' T watching him play with his toys. After a while, he didn't notice Simon walking into the living room with a concerned look on his face.

"Did I miss something," Simon asked scaring Theodore. He gasped loudly and jumped.

"Simon?"

"Who's the little guy," Simon asked.

"Oh, he's just a kid that I'm babysitting," Theodore tried to find an excuse. Simon adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "Since when did you get interested in babysitting?"

"Um, I've been interested in it for a while," Theodore lied.

Simon still looked suspicious about what he was seeing, but decided to not push it further. "Alright I guess. I'll catch you later," he said leaving the house.

"Bye Simon," Theodore waved bye to Simon watching as he left. As soon as he left, Eleanor came into the living room with a not very good look on her face. "Theo! You call that keeping a low profile?"

"He wanted to go play so I let him play on the couch," Theodore said.

"Well next time when I say keep a low profile, that means stay hidden. This has got to stay between us," Eleanor said. "I am proud that you didn't give anything away to Simon."

Eleanor then climbed on the couch sitting next to Theodore and watched as Lil' T played with his toys before he yawned and stretched his arms. Theodore saw this and picked up Lil T and said, "Looks like he's tired."

"Aww, is Lil T tired," Eleanor cooed at the little baby kissing it's cheek. Lil T laughed before offering to be held by Eleanor. She took him and made her way upstairs. Theodore followed her to the boys bedroom and laid Lil T into the crib that Eleanor made. After Lil T was put to sleep, Theodore and Eleanor decided to get some rest themselves. They changed into their pajamas and went to sleep.

 **The next morning**

Theodore woke up slowly stretching his arms and getting out of bed. He took a quick shower and decided to change his clothing a bit. A white tank top with green jean shorts.

Once he was clothed, Theodore made his way downstairs only to find it empty. Nobody was with him in the house. Theodore looked at it suspiciously but didn't push it and made his way towards the front door only to see Eleanor walk in with Lil T in her arms.

"Theodore hey," Eleanor said.

"Hi. What time is it," Theodore asked.

"I think it's about a quartar till seven," Eleanor said. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well Dave and my brothers are usually up by this time," Theodore said.

"Hmm. Interesting," Eleanor said.

"I guess we have the morning to ourselves then," Theodore said sitting on the couch. Eleanor sat next to him and said, "Lil T's starting to crawl a little bit." She then set Lil T on the couch next to Theodore and watched as he began crawling towards the other side of the couch.

Theodore looked in awe as he spoke. "That is so cute."

"Yeah. But hey. I gotta ask you something," Eleanor said but was cut off when her phone rang. She read the ID which read Brittany. Eleanor answered her phone while Theodore played with Lil T. After a while, Eleanor hung upher phone and sighed.

"What's wrong, Ellie," Theodore asked.

"We can't stay here, Theo," Eleanor said. "Brittany called and said she thinks your brothers know what's going on." Theodore gasped and said, "What are we gonna do?"

"Brittany told us to go to the treehouse," Eleanor said. "We'll be alright there." Theodore nodded and got off the couch holding Lil T exiting the household.

 **Hiding at the Chipettes Treehouse**

Brittany and Jeanette were in the treehouse bedroom. They were both worried out their minds. A few moments past before Theodore and Eleanor came inside the treehouse.

"Did Alvin or Simon see you guys," Brittany asked.

"No, we were lucky they weren't there," Theodore said. "How'd they know?"

"It was partly your fault when I told you to keep a low profile and you exposed yourself," Eleanor said.

"I didn't mean to," Theodore snapped. "I thought nobody was home yesterday! Now how are we gonna tell Alvin and Simon this?"

"We don't. We fool them into thinking that the baby's a fake," Jeanette explained. "But we gotta do it quickly."

 **Fooled Chipmunks**

Alvin and Simon quickly rushed into the Seville household in anger.

"That lying little weasel, THEODORE," Alvin shouted.

"Look, they left their kid here," Simon said looking at the baby wrapped in a blanket on the couch. The two quickly rushed towards it. Simon was the one to reveal what was under the blanket.

A toy baby doll.

 **Isiah\Tom: Dang!**

 **Later...**

Dave was in the kitchen with a box of diapers. He was making a phone call.

"Hello, I was wondering if it was possible to return a $60 box of diapers without the receipt," Dave said to the store manager.

"Heck no, a deal's a deal!"

"THEEEEODOOOOORE!"

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Hahaha! Nice idea, right?**

 **Tom: No objection from me.**

 **Isiah: We hope you've enjoyed this story or laughed just a little. Check out the latest update to Isiah02's Rules to Survive if you haven't yet. I don't know what I'm gonna update next. So if you want, leave me suggestions in the review section.**

 **Tom: Also don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
